Una Simple Historia de Amor
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Sin grandes escenas épicas, ni drama de telenovela. Solo la historia de Kyoya y Tsuna. Desde que se conocieron como unos simples niños hasta ser adultos. 1827. AU.
1. Momento 1

La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando Tsuna se encontraba en el jardín de niños, tenia solo 4 años. Ese día era la primera vez que se encontraba lejos de casa y sin su mamá por tanto tiempo.

No fue un buen día para él. Estar con personas que no fueran su familia, entendiéndose eso como solo sus padres, lo ponía nervioso. Las veces que iban al parque jugaba solo, no le interesaba mucho intentar relacionarse con los otros niños que encontraba. Aunque algunas veces su madre lo incitaba a jugar con los otros niños. Pero él prefería estar solo.

Cuando su mamá lo dejo en el kinder se encontraba emocionado, aunque por motivos distintos a los que Nana pensaba, no le interesaba en los niños que conocería y los posibles amigos que podría hacer, sino ir a un lugar nuevo junto con su mamá. Cuando entendió que Nana no se quedaría empezó a llorar. Apenada Nana partió mientras una de las maestras lo sujetaba para evitar que el niño corriera con su madre. Más tarde se encontraba en un rincón de su salón de clases limpiándose las lágrimas. Se sentía muy solo aunque se encontraban otros niños en el salón.

Antes de la llegada de la maestra uno de los niños se le acerco.

−¿Por qué estas llorando? −le pregunto con curiosidad

−No quiero estar aquí –contesto hipando −quiero a mi mamá

−Jajaja −rió sin malicia −eres como un bebé si lloras por eso, yo soy un niño grande y no lloró −presumió sin darse cuanta que esas palabras lastimaban al castaño

Cuando la maestra entró. El niño corrió a su lugar y pronto olvidaría lo acontecido, a diferencia de Tsuna, quien quería volver a empezar a llorar.

El resto del día se la paso solito. Al terminar las clases tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar sin que nadie se percatado del detalle de irse solo. Para ese entonces había olvidado que debía esperar a su mamá. Camino por donde creyó podría ir a casa. Realmente nunca se había fijado cuales eran los caminos que recorría con su mamá, nunca se preocupó el poder perderse, pues nunca se alejaba de Nana.

Después de una media hora se dio cuenta que se encontraba perdido. Ante ese descubrimiento solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Llorar. Era tal su angustia que olvido una de las cosas que su madre le dijo que hiciera si se perdía. Ir en busca de un oficial de policía y enseñarle el carnet que tenía su mochila, donde mostraba sus datos, y así pudieran reunirse.

.

En aquel entonces Hibari tenía seis años. Había sido su primer día en la primaria. Vivía con sus padres y tenía un hermano mayor, quien se encontraba en cuarto grado. A pesar de su edad, se mostraba muy serio. Pero se debía a su fuerte deseo de ser un guardián. Esto se debía a varias cosas. A su deseo de ser igual a los personajes de los animes que veía. Por las historias que su padre contaba, aunque a veces exageraba, quien es un policía. Además de la gran admiración que sentía hacia su tío, un gran artista marcial.*

Aunque es pequeño, tanto edad como estatura, le gusta hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Por eso al terminar la escuela, le insistió a su hermano que él podía ir a casa por su cuenta, que no debía preocuparse por él. Solo por su insistencia y la presión de sus amigos de ir con ellos el mayor lo dejo.

Durante el camino a su casa, mientras se aseguraba que todo se encontraba en orden, escucho el llanto de alguien. Le costó trabajo identificar de donde provenía pero siguió el sonido hasta una bola de pelo castaño medio oculta detrás de un poste. Primero se emocionó pensando que se trataba de un gato. Le encantan los animales, pero no le permitían tener uno. Pero siempre le prometían que le darían permiso cuando fuera mayor, si aún insistía. Después se preguntó si los gatos lloraban, nunca había escuchado a uno hacerlo. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo ayudaría. Con cuidado se acercó, esperando no asustarlo.

−No eres un gato −se quejó al no encontrar un gatito, sino a un niño pequeño que se había hecho bolita.

A pesar de su decepción por no encontrar a un lindo animalito, Hibari ayudó al pequeño castaño a reunirse con su mamá. Intento descubrir donde vivía o donde fue la última vez que la vio. Pero el niño no tenia idea de donde se encontraban esos lugares. Luego decidió llevarlo con un oficial quien podría leer la información que tenia en el carnet que tenia Tsuna en su mochila. En aquel entonces pedía ayuda cuando las cosas se encontraban fuera de su alcance.

El oficial los ayudo y poco después Nana llego preocupada por hijo. Para ese momento Tsuna se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Hibari estaba a su lado, velando su sueño y pensando, que a pesar de no ser un gatito era muy lindo.

Ese fue el comienzo de su historia.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo. Estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Esta vez es un AU y como dice la sinopsis quiero hacer una historia sencilla. Originalmente quería escribir un oneshot, pero no estoy teniendo review y preferi dividir la historia :P<p>

Como escribi esto en un día creo que podre actualizar rápidamente. Intentaré publicar una vez a la semana. Aún no decido si poner a los de la primera generación, aunque si van aparecer los arcobelenos, pero en su versión adulta. El resto de los personajes intentare ponerlos. Aunque los guardianes son los únicos seguros :3

No pondre muchos detalles sobre la vida del resto, pues me centrarén en Tsuna y Hibari.

Para quienes esperan la continuación de Lección del Futuro, tengo pensado publicarlo apartir de Enero del 2015, esto es porque quiero escribir por lo menos 10 capitulos del fanfic y poder actualizar continuamente, además eso sería casi la mitad de la historia, o eso espero, y cuando la tenga completa podre publicar más seguido. No sé si podre tener escritos los 10 capitulos que quiero, pero empezando el 2015 empezaré a publicar ese fic.

En fin. Espero les guste este fanfic y me dejen review.

Nos vemos.

* ¿Quién puede adivinar quien es el tío? :3


	2. Momento 2

Desde ese curioso encuentro se volvieron amigos. Meses después Hibari decidió enseñarle al pequeño Tsuna a pelear. Aquel día, Kyoya llevo al castaño a su casa, para entrenar en el dojo.

En aquel momento Tsuna no se encontraba entusiasmado con la idea de aprender a pelear, pero con lo animado que parecía Kyoya con la idea, no se negó. Al menos podía conocer la casa de su amigo. La casa es mucho mas grande que la suya, ademas fue construida con un estilo mas tradicional. Contaba con un gran jardín que rodeaba la casa, incluso había un estanque. Aunque en aquel momento Tsuna no pudo ver mucho, pues fueron directamente al dojo.

Este es bastante amplio con nada de decoración, adjunto a él un cuarto con lo necesario para entrenar, pero a pesar de eso el menor no dejo de mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad. Cuando se situaron a la mitad del dojo el moreno empezó con su intento de lección.

Empezaron calentando. Su tío siempre le decía que es una parte muy importante y más al comenzar a entrenar. Miraba mal que su pequeño amigo no siguiera del todo sus pasos, pero se convenció que solo se debía a que nunca lo había hecho. Después intento algunas poses, las más sencillas que se le ocurrieron, y a realizar algunos movimientos.

Tsuna intentaba seguir lo que le indicaba su amigo, pero le costaba trabajo y se sentía mal por no hacerlo mejor. Más al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Kyoya. Después de caer por tercera vez, ya no quiso intentarlo.

−No quiero –declaro cuando Hibari intento hacerlo seguir, haciéndolo mirar ceñudo

−No sé porque debo aprender, ¿acaso me quieres dejar y ya no me cuidarás? –pregunto mirando con sus ojitos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

Kyoya se sorprendió por esa pregunta. Nunca hubiera pensado dejar a su lindo amigo. En ese momento le había parecido algo normal enseñarle a su amigo, cuando en su familia todos sabían.

−Nunca te dejaré –le prometió y el pequeño se abrazó al mayor buscando seguridad

−Es cierto Tsunayoshi no necesita aprender a pelear porque siempre estaré con él para cuidarlo −pensó Kyoya correspondiendo al abrazo de menor.

* * *

><p>Algo corto, pero dentro de un rato subiré otro.<p> 


	3. Momento 3

Durante los primeros meses de amistad entre Tsuna y Kyoya, Nana se alegraba mucho que su hijo tuviera un amigo. Pero con el paso de las semanas le empezó a preocupar el hecho que solo se relacionaba con Kyoya, en el Kinder se la pasaba solo, relacionándose con el resto solo cuando era necesario. Le preocupaba ese aspecto de su hijo. Ella es hija única y por eso siempre busco la compañía. Le hubiera encantado darle a su primogénito un hermanito, pero su embarazo había sido riesgoso y tras nacer Tsuna el doctor le recomendó no volver a embarazarse. Pues sería riesgoso, no solo para el bebé, también para ella.

Cuando le comento su inquietud a una de sus amigas, ella le dijo que podría presentarle a su hijo. Takeshi.

−Es un buen niño y con muchos amigos, así que debería ser fácil relacionarse con Tsunayoshi –le aseguro

Con Nana encantada con la idea, ambas mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo de presentar a sus hijos.

Cuando llegó el día, el pequeño Tsuna se encontraba emocionado, preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa que su madre le había prometido, aunque le entristecía el no poder ver a Kyoya. Llegaron a una tienda de Sushi donde Nana saludo alegremente a Tsuyoshi, quien se encontraba detrás de la barra, y a Noriko, quien al terminar de atender a unos clientes fue a saludar a su amiga. Tsuna se escondió tras su madre al ver a la desconocida acercarse. Saludo cuando su madre se lo pidió pero no hizo más.

Después de sentarse en una de las mesas libres y comer un poco, el castaño se encontraba más relajado. Fue en ese momento que le presentaron al hijo de los Yamamoto. Takeshi. El niño se presentó alegremente para después decirle a los adultos que llevaría a Tsuna a jugar al parque. Sin que el castaño pudiera negarse, siguió al sonriente moreno.

Takeshi intento enseñarle a Tsuna a jugar béisbol, pero el pequeño era muy torpe para eso. Cuando Tsuna intento atrapar la pelota esta termino golpeándolo haciéndolo llorar. Yamamoto intentó tranquilizarlo, pero antes de siquiera acercarse al niño, otro apareció dispuesto a golpearlo si intentaba acercarse.

Aquel día, Hibari realizaba una ronda buscando a quien impartirle su justicia, y de paso, descargar la molestia que sentía. Desde que conocía a Tsunayoshi siempre pasaba el fin de semana con él. Pero no podía hacer nada cuando uno de los dos tenía otros compromisos y no podían estar juntos. Su camino lo llevo al mismo parque que Takeshi había llevado a Tsunayoshi, solo para ser testigo de cómo este recibía el pelotazo, causante de su llanto. Sin realmente interesarse por las circunstancia corrió a proteger a su amigo.

A Takeshi le parecía extraña la situación. Su madre le había dicho que le iba a presentar un nuevo amigo y que debía jugar con él. Solo eso. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Intento explicarse pero el recién llegado no parecía dispuesto a escucharlo. Quería salir corriendo, pero no podía dejar al castaño solo. Por suerte la situación se calmó, cuando Tsuna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kyoya. Este se olvidó de castigarlo por su delito de hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi, por ver al menor.

Minutos más tarde Kyoya se enteraba de lo ocurrido realmente. Se sintió apenado por ello, pero no lo admitiría ante un niño menor a él.

−La próxima vez no te perdonaré por hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi, además él es demasiado lindo para estas cosas –dijo intentando arreglar la situación

Yamamoto solo le sonrió, mientras pensaba en que se había metido.

* * *

><p>Aquí la otra parte prometida. Había pensado poner los dos juntos en un solo capitulo, pero después me di cuenta que mi idea original era mejor. Cada capitulo siendo un momento importante de la historia de Tsuna y Hibari. Ahora cada capitulo se llamara momento.<p>

La historia sigue siendo algo simple. Hasta tierno. Aunque ¿soy la única que cree que chibi-Hibari esta sobreprotegiendo a chibi-Tsuna?

Nos vemos. Espero me dejen un lindo review.

Noriko: Niña de la ceremonia. Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrio para el nombre de la madre de Takeshi. Creo que será mi primer OC en este fic.


	4. Momento 4

Ryosuke* Hibari, es el hermano mayor de Kyoya. Cuando supo que iba a ser tener un hermanito. Pensó que seria genial, que tendría a alguien a quien cuidaría y le enseñaría muchas cosas. Pero al ir creciendo Kyoya demostro ser alguien independiente y no él no es del todo necesario.

Cuando conoció a Tsuna le pareció una de las cosas más linda del mundo. Kyoya le daba toda la razón. Y decidió adoptar al castaño como su nuevo hermano menor.

El día que se entero que Tsuna aun usaba las ruedas de entrenamiento. Supo que era su oportunidad de ser un buen nii-san.

−¿Estás seguro Ryo-nii-san? −preguntó un inseguro Tsuna viendo al niño mayor quitarle las rueditas a su bicicleta

−Claro, te enseñare a andar bien en bici en un santiamén

Dejando las ruedas de entrenamiento a un lado. Empezó a enseñarle a como mantener el equilibrio sin las rueditas. Fue difícil, principalmente porque Tsuna no podía avanzar demasiado sin caerse y después de unas horas se desanimó. Pero Ryosuke no lo dejo rendirse. Aunque tardaron todo el día, Tsuna aprendió andar en bici sin las rueditas.

−Gracias Ryo-nii-san –le agradeció cuando pudo andar un buen trecho por su cuenta y sin ningún problema, se bajó de la bici y corrió abrazarlo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

−¡Hey! –se quejó Kyoya al ver eso. El niño había estado mirándolos todo el día. Para asegurarse que nada malo le pasará a Tsuna. Corrió hacia ellos y los separo muy molesto.

−¿Kyoya? –pregunto el castaño mirando a su amigo, sin entender porque parecía enojado

Kyosuke mostro una sonrisa gatuna cuando se dio de porque la molestia de su hermanito.

−Tsuna-chan Kyoya también quiere un beso

−¡Aniki! –protesto sonrojándose por ser descubierto

−Ahh –entonces se alzó de puntitas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla también a su amigo

Kyoya dejo sus protestas, mostrándose más sonrojado, pero no se separó de Tsuna. Ryosuke río ante la escena y después les dio un fuerte abrazó a sus hermanitos. Recibiendo nuevas quejas de Kyoya, pero Tsuna simplemente reía divertido.

* * *

><p>Otro corto. ¿Alguien cree que Kyoya me salio OCC? En mi defensa diré que tiene seis años.<p>

Otra cosa. Yo aprendi andar en bici, sin las rueditas, a los 6, pero cuando estaba en el Kinder organizaron una competencia de bicis y fui la única que llevo bici con las rueditas. Así que todos los demás ya sabían. Tecnicamente niños de cuatro y cinco años. Por eso puse que ahora aprendiera Tsuna. Pues no sé a que edad aprenden en Japón. Pero en las pelis de EU parece que es a los 6-8 años. Aunque los niños son capaces de aprender apartir de los 3 años.

Nos vemos.

*Ryosuke. Significa buena ayuda.


	5. Momento 5

En el cumpleaños número cinco de Tsunayoshi fue cuando le hicieron su primera fiesta. En aquel momento Nana decidió realizar la fiesta porque Tsuna seguía sin tener la enorme cantidad de amigos que debería tener a su criterio. Pero la natural timidez del niño no lo ayudaba a buscar amigos en todos en quienes lo rodeaban y se conformaba en los pocos que tenía en ese momento.

Aquel día la casa se lleno de globos de muchos colores, la mesa fue llenada por diferentes dulces y se prepararon algunos juegos para entretener a los pequeños. Fueron invitados los compañeros de Tsuna, sus amigos fuera del kinder y algunos niños del vecindario.

Mientras su madre preparaba todo para la fiesta Tsuna se encontraba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana aburrido. La idea de la fiesta no le atraía mucho. Aunque se alegraba de poder ver a sus amigos en aquel día tan especial. Por eso cada vez que veía acercarse alguien se emocionaba para ver si se trataba de Kyoya u otro de sus amigos, pero al ver que no, se entristecía.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar Iemitsu fue a buscarlo y lo hizo bajar. Al llegar a la sala Tsuna se ocultaba detrás de su padre, sin realmente querer acercarse a los otros niños. Con una ligera sonrisa el rubio empujo a su hijo para ponerlo frente al resto de los niños. En ese momento solo había cinco, pero serían unos 20 niños quienes asistieron.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del resto Tsuna se sentó junto a Kyoko Sasagawa, una de sus compañeras y la más tranquila del grupo, totalmente contraria a su hermano mayor. Quien al gritar sus felicitaciones lo hizo querer regresar corriendo a su cuarto.

En menos de media hora llegaron el resto de los invitados. Y después de la llegada de Takeshi, se sintió más relajado con la presencia del resto. Aunque a la llegada de los hermanos Hibari monopolizaban al festejado cada vez que podían. Principalmente Kyoya, quien al no gustarle estar rodeado por tantas personas, se apartaba del resto y cuando podía hacía que Tsuna se quedará con él. Cosa que agradecía el castaño, peros sus padres siempre lo regresaban al centro de atención. Se pasaron las horas mientras los niños jugaban, la fiesta se encontraba en su final cuando el pastel de cumpleaños apareció. Todos cantaron las mañanitas*.

Desde su privilegiada posición Tsuna, con el pastel adelante de él y con sus cinco velitas, se sintió emocionado. Frente a él los niños que su madre invito, a su derecha Kyoya y Ryosuke, a su izquierda Takeshi y Kyoyo, detrás Nana y paseándose por el lugar mientras tomaba fotos, Iemitsu. Cuando le dijeron que debía pedir un deseo se quedo pensando. Es feliz y no podía pedir más de lo que tenía. Pero en ese momento se permitió ser egoísta y tuvo un deseo. Aunque dudo un momento, sobro las velitas deseando que Kyoya siempre siguiera a su lado.

* * *

><p>Primero, perdonen por la tardanza en actualizar, pero por una u otra razón no me daba el tiempo de terminar este capitulo. Pero aquí esta.<p>

No es un gran momento, pero necesitaba integrara a los Kyoko y a Ryohei de alguna forma. Aunque con el final no creo que alguien se queje :3

Espero les guste y me dejen review. No he recibido muchos últimamente en mis otros fics T.T

Nos vemos.

* Las mañanitas son la canción que se le canta en los cumpleaños aquí en México, y en otros países en latinoamerica. No sé que se cante en Japón así que lo deje así.


End file.
